The Life You Want
by TenshiWarrior
Summary: While searching for clues to Sherlock's whereabouts, the Skid get's shot down by an unknown enemy. After encountering the Autobots they agree to help them out their situation with the Decepticons, whom Shadow believes were the ones who shot them down and delayed with their search.


_**NOTE: S.O means soldier one & S.T means soldier two!**_

* * *

Prologue

"**_Open your eyes, look within. Are you satisfied with the life you're living?_**"

**-_Bob Marley_**

Two helicopters that had belonged to M.E.C.H had flown over the forest of the America. M.E.C.H was told to meet with a man who was the head of a research facility for anyone with talent to make a trade with them. They were transported two teenagers one older than the other and a substance known as Synthetic Energon. What they didn't know was what had lied below, that someone, or something was waiting for them.

Shots were fired at the two helicopters; a total of three warning shots. "What the hell was that?!" One of the soldiers yelled, "I don't know sir!" Another yelled back.

S.O: "Is it Autobots!?"

S.T: "No sir!"

S.O: "Decepticons?!"

S.T: "It's neither sir! It's-"

Another shot was fired, this time it was closer to both of the helicopters. The soldier looked at the radar and he was shocked to see what had fired at them.

S.O: "What is it lieutenant?!"

S.T: "It's-It's the A.I sir!"

S.O: "**WHAT!? THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! THE A.I IS-**"

There was a sixth shot that was fired, but this time, it had hit both of the helicopters, killing the soldiers, went sparling down. One had fallen on the surface, while the other fell within the crater.

Young Yasu awoke with a pained groan; feeling her head as if a drill went right through her brain. She realized that she was strapped to a bed and in a broken down helicopter. She struggled, but she couldn't move no matter how hard she tried.

"**GAH!** Damn it! It won't budge!" Yasu said while trying to get herself free. She continued to shake herself free. She said, "Come on! **COME ON! BREAK YOU STUPID-**" She hit the side of a cabinet and two glass tubes fell on her right leg and left arm. "**AH! CRAP THAT HURT!**" she cried out. She bit her bottom lip to contain the pain that was now on both of her limbs. It wasn't long until she heard a static voice.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?! **HELLO!?**"

Yasu had immediately recognized the voice. "Sai?" she said, "**SAI-NEECHAN?!**" The girl on the other side of the radio immediately replied. "Yasu! Oh thank god, are you okay?!" Yasu immediately replied. "Yeah! I'm fine! I'm-I'm strapped to some to a bed! I can't break free!" The sister had replied with her voice cracking. "I am too Yasu... I am too..." The two just laid there for only a second, until one of them had spoke.

S: "Yasu, listen to me, we both know that we are in a dangerous place right now, and-"

Y: "Uh, the dangerous part I got figured Sai-neechan!"

S: "Yasu, just listen to me! We-we have to get out of here! Ca-can you find anything!? Anything sharp!?"

Y: "That's what I've been trying to do! But it's not that easy when you-**AH!**"

The bed fell on its side as Yasu let out a grunt as she hit the floor. She heard glass break. It wasn't long until Yasu saw some running like a river

"_Huh? What is that? Green water?_"

She had felt some of rush to her left eye. She felt it sting in her eye like pepper spray. "**GAH!**" She cried out, "**MY EYE! MY POOR LITTLE EYE!**" "Yasu!? Yasu, what's happening?!" Sai asked all panicked for her younger sister. "It's nothing Sai-neechan! Just got some water in my eye!" Yasu lied as she tried her best to get some of the green water away from her eye.

Suddenly outside of the helicopter she had heard muffled gunshots. She could swear she heard voices.

S: "Yasu!? What's happening!?

Y: "I-I hear someone Sai-neechan! Someone's outside!"

S: "Really?!"

Yasu heard the voices again.

Y: "Yeah! There's definitely someone outside!"

S: "See if you can call for them!"

Y: "Right!"

Yasu yelled out as loud as she could, "**HELLO!? IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, I'M TRAPPED IN THE HELICOPTER! PLEASE! PLEASE HELP ME OUT OF HERE!**" She had gotten no response; perhaps they didn't hear her. She cried out again.

Y: "**IF ANYONE IS OUT THERE, PLEASE HELP ME!**"

She had gotten no response; instead the voice was talking to another, which sounded unfamiliar to her.

"Premission to deploy a grenade in an enclosed space sir?"

"_**Huh? Grenade?**_**"**

"Permission granted."

"_**Grenade? WHAT THE HELL DO THEY MEAN BY GRENADE?!**_"

Yasu had soon realized about what they were planning on doing with the grenade, which caused herself to say, "Oh crap." It wasn't long before she heard Sai's voice again.

S: "Yasu? What's happening?! Did they hear you!?"

Y: "Well, if that's what you want to call it."

S: "What do you mean?"

Yasu than gulped and then gave a nervous laugh. "Yasu, why did you-" Sai asked.

Y: "Uh, neechan. We're screwed."

S: "What do you mean screwed?"

Y: "Yeah, they're gonna throw a grenade."

Sai was silent for about two seconds letting the information sink in. "**WHAT?!**" She cried out from the other side, "**YOU MEAN A GRENADE, GRENADE!?**"

Y: "**GRENADE, GRENADE YES!**"

S: "**YOU MEAN AS IN BLOW UP AND DIE!?**"

Before Yasu could say anything else, there was suddenly a bright flash of white as well as a sharp sound that rang through their ears.

-Hours After Explosion-

Yasu had awoken with a groan and pain through her whole body as if a thousand volts just went through her body. She found herself far from the wreckage of the helicopter. "**GAH!**" She said as she got the stretcher off of her, "Damn it! That hurt!" She got up on her knees and rubbed her head, only to find out that she felt something different on her skin.

_ "Huh, what the?"_

She looked at her hand that had only made her scream in fear. She looked at her leg that had only made her scream again.

And then again when she felt her face.

Her sister, Sai, soon approached her. "**YASU!** Thank God, you're still alive!" She said running towards. Her smile faded when she saw her sister in fear.

"Yasu, wha-what is…"

She then saw her leg, and soon saw her condition.

"Oh my god… Yasu… What happened…?"

-Meanwhile-

The three deceptions had stood before the result of the explosion soon after the Autobots had left. Shockwave had already explained to Megatron and Starscream his logical assumption. "Simply put, this combination of elements could allow us to cyberform entire worlds." Shockwave had finished. It wasn't long until he heard Starscream letting out a scoff.

"Why do I feel a 'Shockwave plan' coming on?" He asked sarcastically.

Shockwave had suddenly grabbed the seeker's arm and pulled him close to his face. "Do not think for a moment Starscream, that it has gone unnoticed that _**you**_ left me at the mercy of the Autobots!" The scientist reminded him, recalling what had happened moments ago.

"Master!" The seeker cried out turning towards him, "Are you really going to allow one lieutenant to harm another?!" He had gotten no response from Megatron, which caused him to worry.

S.S: "Master?"

"I'm thinking." The warlord replied with sarcasm. Shockwave threw Starscream towards a ledge so that his back was to him. He then grabbed the back of the seeker's head and pushed him towards a sharp metal spike. "I am tempted to force you to share my presumption of things!" He threatened.

Starscream struggled from his grip, but he couldn't shake him off no matter how hard he tried. "I-I only did what I thought was best for the mission!" Starscream tried to explain, "But I do feel compelled to add that it was my empery in judgment that made this little happy accident possible!"

Shockwave pulled his head away from the sharp object. "If I regulate!" The seeker continued, "You _**were **_seeking to purge your laboratory of sensitive materials before the Autobots arrived, were you not?!"

S.W: "Your argument... is logical."

Shockwave pulled Starscream away, while the commander batted his arm away. "Exemplary teamwork." Megatron had said, again with sarcasm, "Now tell me Shockwave, why does this cyber matter ressemble chaos?"

S.W: "The basic elements are apparently unstable. But I will turn to my attention to correcting that."

M: "Never the less, should we use this cyber matter to restore Cybertron, or cyberform Earth, we would require a launch mechanism would we not?"

There was long pause from the scientist. He had eventually nodded. Megatron soon said, "Then we will focus our remaining resources, upon the successful reconstruction of the omega-lock."

Suddenly there was a loud bang.

"**OW! MY POOR NOSE!**"

"**SHUT UP ODD! YOU'LL BLOW OUR COVER! ACK!** **I MEAN!** Squeak, squeak, squeak..."

Megatron motioned Starscream to investigate. He had of course did what he was told. Starscream followed it as it continued. He then looked under the cyber form matter finding a total of six humans, however two of them didn't seem human. In fact one of them was actually a humanoid red and black hedgehog who was making the sounds the whole time.

He had stopped as soon as he saw the seeker looming over them.

"It's over, isn't it?"

-End Of Prologue-

* * *

_If you like this than plz review! ^_^_


End file.
